carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown Territory
'Unknown Territory '''is the seventh series of Chapter IX and features Vorg & Terra's fourth tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected regardless if the other fails. * Kill/Execute the defender without alarming the Hyundai. * Deploy the signal amplifier if the first tower assignee failed. Rules * Stick together. * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities but if the other defender made, destroy the tower immediately. * Be cautious around the tower. Trivia & Discussions * This series was Terra's first undercover mission. * It was confirmed that BT-50 was killed by a sniper shot. * It was also confirmed that the outmost tower assigned to D-Max & BT-50 was near to the Hyundai Intl. Base. * Last appearance of BT-50 ''(Corpse) * Last appearance of Vorg. * With the airstrike called out in Mazda Intl. Base and the death of BT-50, X-5 is the only character left in the Mazda brand/clan. * It is confirmed that Terra undergoes in military training. * Eon's status will be confirmed soon as he was currently hanged between death. * The series title depicts Terra's outplay setup against Eon and the reinforcements. Plot (After being recruited, Terra will finally begin his journey along with Vorg to apply what he learns during his training) Synopsis The series starts with the death of BT-50 as when he falls to the ground, A sniper shot his head in which it was the sign that Hyundai Intl. Base is near to them. D-Max supposed to help out BT-50 but he decided to continue shutting down the rusty turbine instead for realizing that the mission must go on whatever they take even they already failed the mission as the Hyundai security was already alerted. Head Director, Lantra orders to seek and search BT-50's identity in which he was surprised that they made a wrong decision. He presses the button for an airstrike to bombard and destroy the entire base of Mazda. STX approaches behind and asks if he is ready for war as it will trigger the other side. "I'm always ready for it whether they like it or not," ''Lantra says to STX before pressing the button. A few minutes before the airstrike, X-5 was leaving for another task given by Sypder wherein he saw incoming fighter jets and launches a missile directly to the location of the turbine beneath causing massive destruction of Mazda Intl. Base. X-5 suddenly kneeled as he witnessed the aftermath and causes the death of all living residents especially the newly proclaimed leader, Spyder. Back at the woods, Vorg seems uncomfortable for teaming up with someone that he never met as this mission was Terra's debut in action. He speaks up to stay with him no matter what but Terra complains that none of them has no rights to say that as the team was formed to work as a team. Vorg gets annoyed and decides to start moving out to their designated tower in which Terra follows. In the middle of their journey, Vorg feels that they are heading to the wrong way until he got ambushed out of nowhere by Lantra's reinforcements. Terra supposed to help him but Vorg got immediately killed after being ambushed. The reinforcement leader revealed as Eon wherein he slit Vorg's throat and brutally beaten to death. Eon supposed to report Vorg's identity to Lantra but he needs assurance if he is one of the trespassers so he decided to keep it until he finishes the investigation. Upon killing Vorg, Terra finds another way to reach the tower but he got caught escaping with the number of reinforcements nearby. Eon reminds his reinforcements to keep him alive no matter what as they will assure that he is one of the trespassers also. While escaping, Terra still getting bothered if running away can help him from danger so he pulled out his weaponry to fight back and apply all the military training he learn wherein every single shot he made, one of Eon's reinforcements are being killed. With that action, He loses attention to Eon's whereabouts in which he got almost wounded by Eon's blade of destruction attack after being caught. Terra fights back by outplaying Eon's move set and with the continuous smash of his rifle(s) before he shoots a grenade launcher to flee away. Eon starts to get pissed after being outplayed as he warns Terra that he should better run away before his life ends in misery. While running, Terra realizes that he was almost near to the tower and a loud shot heard in the distance when he approaches the gate. He thinks that Eon will make contact with the Hyundai security once he enters their designated tower. "''This is not gonna end like this," ''Terra says to himself before he makes noise to lure Eon and his reinforcement away from their designated tower. G. Eagle makes a call with Vorg's group but it ends up reporting that the call cannot be reached. Being doubted, He reports the incident to Juke & Kona in which that they already find out about Vorg's death and Terra left his device next to him. Being alarmed, Kona decides to do the final plan along with Juke but this time it is all about his identity now. Juke feels unsafe with it but he already trusts Kona for this kind of strange plans wherein both of them proceed to their designated tower and reports to G. Eagle that they are now moving out from their designated tower. Back in the woods, Terra hides back again to reload and to set up some traps that he learn before his military training. He was once to be this kind of person who always plays mind games once they step in his territory so he placed several duplicated rifles in different angles as well with the ropes will be used to capture and kill Eon's reinforcements. When all things are done, Terra starts to create a loud noise again if Eon will be now following to chase him down. One of the reinforcements caught him in which he got shot in the shoulder that he immediately take action after the damage been done. Eon shows up beside him but he never knew that he is stepping in the unknown location that Terra built. In the end, Eon wakes up being hanged upside down seeing his reinforcements got annihilated knowing that they should not be messing up with Terra. He tries to cut the rope but he realizes that his death will be the changed as several knives are hanging above and a land mine is waiting to him on the ground. Even contacting the Hyundai securities will not be allowed as Terra plants a signal amplifier. "''This is so f*cked up," Eon says to himself while hanging upside down. Deaths * BT-50 (shot in the head by Hyundai security) * Vorg (throat slit by Eon)